fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Hills
Archives Archive 1 Roleplay Brianna and Maya Brianna Carter: I walked towards the lake, trying to look casual in my sweatshirt and jeans with the hood on. I kept my face down hoping no one would notice me and recognise me as Brianna Carter the Mesmer. The girl a lot of people hated. The girl they sent to Exilium. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya was jogging, wanting to get her daily workout for the day done. It was a peaceful time of day and she loved it. Brianna Carter: I was an idiot. Like always, I was trying not to be seen, and bumped into someone. My hood fell off as I fell. Letting my long black wavy hair fall out. "Sorry." I mumbled. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya grabbed the other elf's shoulder, not seeing who they were. "It's all right, are you okay?" Brianna Carter: '''"Yeah." I grabbed my hood and pulled it back into my head. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya laughed. "No, I'm perfectly fine. And it's okay, everybody's clumsy at times." Brianna Carter: "Yeah. Especially me." I said, sheepishly. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya smirked. "And I'm anything but." Brianna Carter: "Lucky! You can call me Bree, by the way." Maya Dawnslayer: Maya nodded. "And you can call me the queen of the world." Brianna Carter: '''" Umm....could I just call you Queen, Queen of the world? " I asked. '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya rolled her eyes. "That was a joke, but if you want to, sure. Maya also works too." Brianna Carter: " Maya it is! Or, I could call you Queen Maya. Hmm....hard decision. " Maya Dawnslayer: Maya grinned. "Queen Maya works." Brianna Carter: "O Queen Maya. My name is Clumsy. It's a pleasure to meet you, O Queen." I said, playfully. Maya Dawnslayer: "Now bow down before me, Clumsy, and worship me!" she added, playing along. Brianna Carter: I started to give a simple playful bow, and my hood fell off. Again. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya felt like she had seen this girl from before. "Have we met before?" Brianna Carter: "Um...maybe?" I said, wondering if I recognized her. Maya Dawnslayer: '''"No, I just feel like I've heard of you before..." she mused. '''Brianna Carter: "Well, after all I AM Brianna Carter, daughter of Adam and Coral Carter, mesmer, sent to Exilium because I was wrongly accused, seriously hated girl.... Ring any bells? " I asked. Maya Dawnslayer: "Oh, you're her," she said. "Cool." Brianna Carter: '''"I don't know if it's that cool. " I mumbled '''Maya Dawnslayer: "The fact that you're a Mesmer is," she told her. "I've only known a few of those in my life." ' Brianna Carter:' "I don't know any other Mesmers. I wish I did though. Especially ones who can do what I can." Maya Dawnslayer: Maya thought about that. "I have a friend who is a Telepath. Not the same thing, but it's as close as it can get. Maybe he can help you hone your ability." Brianna Carter: "I'm willing if he is." I said. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya nodded. "I can call him now if you want." Brianna Carter: '''I pulled my hood back up and said, "sure." '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya tried to hail Mason, but he wasn't picking up. She frowned. "Weird. He usually always picks up my calls." Brianna Carter: "Want to go find him?" I asked. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya shook her head. "If he's not answering, something must be up. Either that or he just doesn't want to be disturbed." She suddenly got an idea. "But in the meantime, I can help you!" Brianna Carter: "Cool! What are the going to do? " I asked, curiously. Maya Dawnslayer: "Well, I have a bit of experience with mind controlling, which is basically what a Mesmer does, so I can help you control you ability a bit, if not more." Brianna Carter: "Okay, what do we do first?" I asked, eagerly. Calla And Maggie Calla was sitting on top of a hill, she was SO BORED! She needed something exciting to do, and fast, or else she would fall asleep on this dumb him. Maggie was admiring the view, thinking about new house ideas. She looked up to see a girl. Looking extreamley bored. "Hi." I said shyly. CALLA FOSTER: Calla turned to the girl, “Hey! Nice to meet you.” Maggie Stone: "Yeah, umm.....I'm Maggie Stone." I said , still a bit shy. CALLA FOSTER: “I’m Calla Foster.” She stood up, “So doyou have anything to make this painfully boring day exciting?” Maggie Stone: "I don't know. Do you like paintings?" I asked. CALLA FOSTER: “My dad is Keefe Foster, so I’m pretty good at them and they’re nice.” She answered, “What do you have in mind?” Calla was quite curious. Maggie Stone: "Well, my older brother taught me how before he left. And I've been painting recently. Most of them are me and Megan, or paintings of Exilium." CALLA FOSTER: '''Her eye’s widened in amazement, “Really? Exilium sounds so cool! I’ve never gotten to go, but I’ve heard stories.” Calla had always wanted to go to Exilium, but never had to opportunity. She was slightly jealous that Maggie got to go and paint it. '''Maggie Stone: "Well, I have to go every day, nd the views were amazing, so I couldn't resist. Do you want to see?" I asked. CALLA FOSTER: Calla definitely wanted to go, “Would I ever! Let’s go!” Her boring day might just have gotten exciting. Maggie Stone: I pulled out a leaping crystal and brought us to a small clearing. In the clearing, was a small log house. Megan was on the porch, playing with a doll. "Meg, this is Calla. Calla, this is Megan. " I introduced. CALLA FOSTER: She smiled, “Hi Megan! I heard your sister paints, mind showing me some of them?” Calla was pretty social when she wanted to be. Maggie Stone: Megan got up, grabbed Calla's hand, and led her into the small kitchen. "Der!" Megan said, pointing at a painting above the couch, of Exilium. I looked at the one Meg had pointed to. It was a painting of the Sunrise, and the Exilium coaches working with the Waywards. CALLA FOSTER: “Woah...” Dhe said as she walked closer, wanting to get a better look. She turned to Maggie, “This is incredible! You have a gift.” Maggie Stone: "Thanks. I've only had a year and a half of practice though. Your paintings are probably better." CALLA FOSTER: She shrugged, “My dad has taught me some stuff. But I’m better at the musical aspect of art, singing.” Maggie Stone: "So what do you like to do other then art and singing?" I asked, curiously. CALLA FOSTER: “Sploching and pranks. I’m a legend for those things.” She answered. Maggie Stone: "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Lest I get pranked." I grinned. CALLA FOSTER: She grinned, “That!s a good lesson to learn.” Maggie Stone: "What was your greatest prank?" CALLA FOSTER: She thought about it, “I’m not sure, but one of the greatest was defiantly when I created an illusion that made it look like the school was on fire, they had a drill and tried to stop it and everything.” Maggie Stone: "I wish I could have been there to see that!" I smiled. Calla And Kayden Category:Roleplay Page Category:Scenic Category:Book Beliefs Roleplay